Final Fantasy VII Return to Arms
by Kai-Hirogame
Summary: Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE are called upon to save the planet once more. Takes place 2 years after Dirge of Cerebrus.
1. Reunion of Friends

Ok, this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy VII fanfic so... Well go gentle on me.

This story takes place 2 years after Dirge of Cerebrus.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, this is created for fun.**

**Final Fantasy VII**

_Return to Arms_

Chapter 1: Reunion of Friends.

A desert plain... Barren and deserted. Dry, hot wind swept over the plains, kicking up sand. Aside from some reptilian lifeforms, nothing stirred. Except for a blonde man wearing an indigo sweater, loose trousers and brown boots who was trying to get his motorcycle to work.

"What a great place to break down..." the man said as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

The 26 year old Cloud Strife sat down and inspected other parts of his bike, not knowing what was wrong.

"Why didn't I listen to Tifa when she said to get you checked Fenrir..." Cloud said.

He sighed and got back up, taking his cellphone.

"Lets see now... I hope he's awake..." he said while he looked around him.

After the third beep, a rough manly voice cracked through the phone. "Yellow! This is Cid Highwind speaking."

"Ah! Cid! It's me, Cloud."

"Cloud? Haha! How are you doing my boy?" Cid answered, joy reflecting in his voice.

"Well, I'm doing pretty well... But-"

"Still in the delivery business?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's good. Say how's Tifa? I haven't really heard much from her past 2 years... It's been since Vince's battle with that WEAPON!"

"She's alright, but Cid, listen... I've got a question."

"Really Cloud? Well shoot!"

"Um... Could you pick me up? My bike has broken down and well... I'm stuck in the Desert."

"... Why didn't you say that immediately?! I'll go and get Barret, I think he'll like to see you too! Where exactly are you Cloud?"

"In the Desert near Cosmo Canyon. Past the Crater that Ultimate Weapon left."

"I'll be there in a jiffy! See ya Cloud!"

The line was disconnected and Cloud put away his phone.

"Well... Now all I have to do is wait..."

He sat down on his bike and stared at the rock faces before him. A cold shiver shot through his spine, something that was quite impossible in this heat. He clicked open the Sword Carrier on Fenrir and grabbed one of his blades. He could feel something was looking at him, just behind him.

He turned around, only to be pushed to the ground by something strong, big, hairy and... Red?

"Ah! N-Nanaki?" Cloud uttered as he saw the bestial head before him.

"Hm... This is rare! Catching the one and only Cloud Strife off guard."

"Well, this Desert might do that to you when you're not used to it!" Cloud laughingly said.

Nanaki got off of Cloud and sat down next to him.

"So, what brings you to this barren place Cloud? On Delivery Service?"

Cloud sat up and chuckled. "Yeah, but my bike broke down. Cid is going to pick me up and give me a ride. He'll know what to do."

Nanaki nodded and stared at the sky. "You know... I had a feeling that I'd bump into you today... Don't ask me how, but I knew..."

"Developing psychic powers?" Cloud jokingly asked.

"Doubt it... But I've been feeling restless... As if something is about to happen."

Cloud stared at the ground. "Lets hope it ain't bad..."

"I'm hoping the same Cloud..."

"Well, it won't be Sephiroth... I've taken care of him."

"That's what we thought last time Cloud... But don't forget... He has a tendency to return."

Cloud nodded and sighed.

"We've been through a lot Nanaki... I hope we don't have to go through anything like that again."

Nanaki smiled. "If you're this planet's defender... Then you'll have to honor the Call to Arms."

Cloud nodded and got up. He picked up his blade that had been flicked away after Nanaki had jumped on top of him. He put it back into the Carrier and shut it.

"It's been a while since I've used these... Heh, maybe I'm getting out of shape."

"All you need is a little spar to get your spark back... Care for a little fun and games Cloud?"

Cloud grinned. "Alright. No weapons, hand to... Paw only. Sounds good?"

"Great."

Cloud stepped away from his bike. "Come on then!"

Nanaki jumped over the bike and followed Cloud. They stood before each other, a cocky grin on both of their faces. Nanaki lowered his head and got into a pouncing position.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Cloud."

"Same here Nanaki."

The red Wolf-Lion jumped towards Cloud, who nimbly dodged and tried to grab Nanaki's tail. With a spin, Nanaki got his tail out of Cloud's reach and landed before him. He rushed at Cloud, trying to run him over, but a the Ex-Soldier rolled out of the way.

Nanaki was trying to find some weakness in Cloud's defense but saw none. Suddenly, Cloud disappeared out of Nanaki's sight.

"What the-" the Wolf-Lion exclaimed as Cloud reappeared in the air above him. He extended his finger and gave Nanaki a playful tap on his head.

"Tag, you're it!" he said, somersaulted over the beast and landed behind his friend.

"Seems like I didn't lose my abilities!" Cloud exclaimed, grinning.

"No..." Nanaki answered. "But you have become... Much lighter in spirit. I'm amazed Cloud."

"Well... Let's just say that I... Came to terms with my past. I wasn't able to save Zack or Aerith... But I was able to save this world... Twice even!" Cloud said, as he looked up to the sky. "Both Zack and Aerith would have been very angry at me if I chose to save them instead of this place. They're happy together... In the Lifestream. So, why shouldn't I be happy here?"

Nanaki nodded and walked up to him. "The Sins of the Past cannot be undone, but they can be forgiven."

"Yep." Cloud said, and he grinned widely. "The world has changed for the better..."

He walked back to his bike and sat down. "Well... What I do like to know Nanaki... You see Vincent more than us, right?"

"Probably, yes. Why?"

"Well... How is he?"

"He's fine... He fights crime now... Like a Hero some sort."

Cloud smiled. "A Hero? Heh, and I half expected he'd be sleeping in a coffin again."

Nanaki shook his head. "_She_ wouldn't let him do that."

"She? Who's that?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Evildoers tremble in fear! The Heroine of Wutai, the amazing Yuffie is here!" The 21 year old yelled as she struck a pose, thrusting her oversized Shuriken into the air. Her black hair moved in the wind as she grinned widely. She looked down from the branch she was standing on and sighed.

"As always..."

She jumped down and landed next to a man with black hair, a red bandana and a red coat covering his black clothes.

"Hey, Vincent, lighten up!" she says as she looked down at the silent form of Vincent Valentine.

He doesn't respond, doesn't even move.

"Hey, don't play dead with me Vincent! I know you're immortal!"

Vincent finally opened one of his eyes and looked at the cheery girl next to him

"For your information... I was sleeping."

"Sleeping?! You didn't even see my new move?"

"Don't tell me you've been practicing Victory Poses again..."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did! And it's much better than anything you could think of!"

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't do Victory Poses Yuffie..."

"What? That's the best part of being a Hero!"

"I'm not a Hero!" Vincent replied irritated as he got up. "I just help those who need help."

"Like a Hero... Just say it: Hero."

"I don't know why I let you tag along with me."

Yuffie gave Vincent a naughty smile and replied. "My unbelievable will and passion? My smarts? Or is it..." She bends towards Vincent, in a challenging, provocative pose. "Because of my dazzling womanly features?"

Vincent looked at Yuffie, without any emotion. "I think I just remembered... You're stealthy and an excellent information gatherer."

"Ah-um... Off course!" Yuffie replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Lets go Yuffie. We need to- Gah!" Vincent fell to his knee, a loud screaming sound booming through his head. "WHAT... IS HAPPENING?!"

He clutched his head, face torn in pain.

"Vincent?!" Yuffie dropped her Shuriken and rushed towards him, but before she got to him, she fell to the ground, the same loud sound tearing through her head.

"What... is... THIS?!" she exclaimed.

But as soon as the sound started... It disappeared. Both Yuffie and Vincent were breathing heavily, out of breath.

"Y-Yuffie? Wh-What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"What did you see? Did you have a vision?"

"Y-yeah... I saw... The City of the Ancients... The... Pond..."

"Is it a sign?"

"I... Don't know. But I saw Cloud and the others too."

"Maybe we have to find them... And tell them this?"

"Yeah..." Yuffie replied as she fell to her butt. "Ouch... My head hurts."

Vincent got up and a smirk appeared on his face. "That's been a while since you had a headache... Not since the AVALANCHE celebration party..."

"Okay, I was drunk... Stop laughing at it."

Vincent sighed. "I think it'll be the best if we travel by Shadowstepping."

"Wh- What? Shadowstepping?! No! Please Vince! No!"

"Sorry kid." Vincent replied as he helped her to her feet. "But that's the fastest way... And you know it."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Ow..."

He carefully held her, as if hugging her, as his cloak started to rustle. With a puff of smoke, they disappeared...

* * *

"So... Vincent and Yuffie? Let me say this Nanaki, I'm not surprised!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Well, they're not together like that... They're just helping others and helping each other."

"If it's up to Yuffie in one than more way!"

They both started to laugh, since the stoic Vincent Valentine and the outgoing Yuffie Kisaragi were quite the odd couple.

Cloud's laughter was broken off suddenly as he clutched his head.

"Ouch! God...! What the hell?!"

"Cloud? What's the matter? Gah?!"

"Stabbing pain in your head?" Cloud asked, opening one eye.

"Yes..." Nanaki replied.

"Visions... It's been a while since I had one of those..."

"You've seen something too?" Nanaki's eyes widened.

"Yes... The pond at the City of the Ancients..."

"I've seen it too."

"What does it mean? Do we... have to go there?" Cloud said as he stared at the ground.

"I wonder..."

The rest of the time, Cloud and Nanaki were silent, thinking about what had happened. Not too long after that, the soft humming sound of the rotors of the Shera. Cloud looked up and saw the silvery ship closing in on his position.

"Well, seems like Cid's here... Finally." Cloud exclaimed as he got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Hehe... I think I'll give 'em a scare... Worked on you." Nanaki chuckled as he hid behind Fenrir.

The large airship positioned itself as it landed, blowing up dust as it got closer to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground the doors opened and Barret stormed out, waving as he closed in.

"Cloud! How've you been?" The big dark man yelled. A big grin was splayed across his face.

"I'm good Barret... Slight headache though." Cloud replied as he shook hands with his old battle comrade.

"You too? Hm... Must be the desert heat!"

"What do you mean, 'you too'?"

"Ah, it's just that Cid and I had a weird flash during our flight here. Now, the both of us have a headache... Could be the desert thought."

Cloud's squinted his eyes. "What kind of flash?"

Barret scratched his head. "Well... I don't know... I thought I saw the Pond of the Ancients... But that could have been an hallucination... Though Cid said something about that too..."

"The Pond of the Ancients... Seems like that makes four of us." Cloud replied as he bit his thumbnail.

"Four of us?" Barret's face was concerned.

Nanaki stepped out from behind, "I've seen it too."

"Well I'll be! Red!! Um... I mean Nanaki."

"Haha, no need for excuses Barret! I've grown accustomed to both names."

Barret let out a relieved sigh. "So... All of us have seen it? What is it? A sign? Like the one you told us about? Aerith calling for you 'n stuff..."

Cloud nodded. "I think so... It had the same feeling..."

"Then we're off to The City of the Ancients?" Barret asked.

Cloud nodded and started to push Fenrir towards the Shera. Nanaki followed him, stating that he had a feeling that all of them we had been summoned by Aerith.

* * *

Inside the Shera they met with Cid, who gave them the normal greeting full of curses and grunts.

"So... Off to The City of the Ancients then?"

"Not yet." Cloud replied. "We need to get Tifa and then we have to find Vincent and Yuffie."

"No need for that." A soft voice said.

They all turned around as Vincent and Yuffie appeared. Yuffie uttered a quick 'Hi!', but then sprinted towards the toilet.

"She always has that when we Shadowstep." Vincent explained dryly.

"YOU BETTER NOT MAKE A *%¨°) MESS IN THERE!" Cid yelled towards the toilet, where Yuffie was making vomiting noises.

"I think you got the memo as well?" Cloud asked as he looked at Vincent.

"Yes... The Pond of the Ancients, if I'm not mistaken." Vincent replied as he walked past Cloud and looked out of the window.

"Alright... Then we only need to pick up Tifa in Edge. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Okay Cid, take it to the sky!" Cloud said as he looked at the blonde man behind the wheel.

"... Yeah sure!" he replied, though he added in a whisper "Still as cocky as he used to be..."

Twenty minutes later, they had picked up Tifa and headed towards the City of the Ancients. Cloud's eyes were locked upon the horizon, wondering about what Aerith wanted to tell them. To call upon all of them, it must mean something big was afoot... All of them thought it, though Cloud was the only one to let the word slip through his lips. As in a sigh he spoke "Sephiroth..."


	2. The Warning

Part 2 of Return to Arms

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters! This is for fun only!

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

The Shera shot through the skies, making it's way towards the City of the Ancients. Though they knew that the world might be in danger, all of them had time for some smalltalk. Suddenly, Barret jumped from his seat.

"WE FORGOT CAIT SITH!" he exclaimed, and looked at Cid.

"Aw crap... Now we have to fly back to Reeve's place to pick up the cat?" Cid sighed.

"No... Knowing Reeve, the moment he had the flash, he would have sent out Cait Sith to the City of the Ancients." Cloud calmly replied as he looked at Barret.

"Hm... yeah, you're probably right. I mean... Reeve wouldn't wait for us, and neither would Cait Sith."

Cid let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God! If I had to fly back, I would seriously doubt that my toilet would survive... I think Yuffie already filled up half of the tank!"

This earned him a glare from Yuffie, that would be able to blow up a Mako reactor.

"I'm sorry that I've got motion sickness, but at least my face doesn't look li-" her face turned slightly green and Yuffie sprinted off towards the toilet once more. They all laughed, though Cid was curious at what the Ninja was about to say.

Cloud looked at Vincent and saw a strange big grin on the Immortal's face.

"You sure look cheery Vincent! I haven't seen you this happy since we presented you with four barrels of red wine!" Cloud said.

Vincent let out a snicker. "It's been a while, not having to hear Yuffie's yapping about Victory Poses... I'm quite enjoying the time off."

They all laughed once more, and heard an irritated grunt from the toilet.

Ten minutes later, Cid looked at them and told them to gear up... They had arrived.

They exited the Shera and looked at the familiar surroundings. Yuffie fell to her knees and kissed the ground.

"Ooooh! Solid ground, how I love you!!"

Cloud stepped forward and closed his eyes. "You can come out, Cait Sith."

A black shadow shot out from behind some rocks, made a somersault and landed in a bow before Cloud and the others.

"Well well! Ah see yer still a sharp as usual Mr. Strife!"

"It wasn't hard to figure out you'd be here before us. Reeve was always someone to work fast."

"Ah cannot deny that, that's for sure! So... Off we go then?"

"Yep... Let's see what's going to happen."

They all headed towards the Pond where Aerith had been absorbed into the Lifestream.

* * *

The place looked just as they had left it so many years ago, though Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz had redecorated a part of the White Forest during their clash with Cloud. They stood at the bank of the Pond and looked at the motionless water, as if waiting for a sign. Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

"Maybe... It wasn't... To summon us?" Barret slowly uttered, and Yuffie's face turned red because of anger.

"I hope that Aerith isn't playing games with us, because I'm going to do something terrible to her because of the terrible ride to this place!" she hissed.

"What terrible thing can you do to her kid? She's dead already, ain't anything worse than that..." Cid replied.

"I'll think of something!"

"I think you won't have to do anything..." Cloud said in a soft voice. "She's here."

He pointed at their reflections in the water, and to their surprise, they saw Aerith standing amongst them. Her youthful form stepped forward, into the water. When her feet touched the water, it began to swirl and rise. They all watched in amazement as the water took the form of their friend.

"Hello everyone." Her voice sounded far away, as if she was speaking from behind a window. "Thank you that you came here on such a short notice."

Cloud smiled. "No problem... It's good to see you Aerith."

"Good to see you too Cloud." she said as a smile appeared on her face. "It's good to see that you let go of your guilt... It was eating you up, wasn't it?"

Cloud nodded. Tifa walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He has good friends to help him with his feelings."

Aerith's smile grew wider, but, as if a dark cloud passed over her, her face turned serious and grim.

"As you might have figured out already... This isn't a social call... Something happened or... Will happen in the near future."

Vincent stepped forward, locking eyes with Aerith's watery form. "Let me guess... An old friend of ours?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes... Sephiroth."

The AVALANCHE Team's faces grew more serious.

"He's at it again? Can't the guy take a hint after being sent to the Lifestream three times?" Barret grunted.

"I don't think this is his own doing Barret... His presence started to lessen over time, as if he was losing his grip on the stream... But then suddenly, it completely disappeared. Now I can't find him anywhere, though I can feel everything that is linked to the Lifestream."

Cloud rubbed his chin. "Isn't that a good thing? That you can't find him?"

Aerith shook her head. "No... If he was reincarnated, I would be able to feel the remains of his former self, and if he was absorbed by the Lifestream, then I would also be able to sense him... But now... It's as if he didn't even exist."

"As if he didn't exist... That's very disturbing..."

They all looked down to the form of Cait Sith. Cloud chuckled.

"What do you think about it Reeve?"

"Figures... You always look through me, don't you Cloud?"

"Your way of speaking changes when you assume control."

"True that... Now, lets analyze what Aerith has said... Sephiroth has completely vanished, which could be a good thing, though no one disappears without leaving behind something. So, this would mean that Sephiroth is still around BUT you cannot find him... What could cause that?"

Aerith thought about if for a moment but she couldn't find an answer.

"I know why..." a voice said. They all looked around, but they saw no one. Cloud's bright eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Z... Zack?! Is it you?"

The water next to Aerith swirled and the muscular features of Zack Fair took shape.

"Who else! Good to see you Cloud, Tifa and Cait. And the others off course, though I don't really know you all..." Zack said with a smile as he scratched his head.

"I know you! You're that SOLDIER that attacked Wutai during the wars!" Yuffie exclaimed as she shook her fist at Zack.

"Oh... Yes! You're that spunky kid that attacked me! Now I remember!"

"Can we get over the formalities please?" Cait Sith asked. "Zack my dear friend... You know how you could shield yourself from the Lifestream?"

Zack nodded and struck a pose. "It's as easy as using the Cure Materia! A 449-DZX Mako Shield Generator. Those things could take a full Lifestream hit during a Mako Overflow and still they wouldn't budge. I figure those things could shield you from the Lifestream if you recalibrate it."

Cait Sith facepalmed. The answer was as simple as it could be! Reeve himself had drew the first designs for the Mako Shield Generator.

"How simple... But... How did Sephiroth gain access to it? If he was just a spirit..."

Tifa looked at the cat. "Maybe he used Remnants? Like the other time...?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, when he created them, his spirit increased... If he did that, we'd have known."

Zack's eyes were locked with Cloud's, both with a smirk on their faces. It was as if they didn't hear the discussion their friends were having.

"You look good Cloud! A little older though. Have you put on weight?" he jokingly asked.

"Heh, no, I didn't put on weight. Can't say you changed one bit. One of the good things of being dead, probably?"

"Aha! Touché my friend. Seems you still have my kind of humor."

"Hung around you long enough to know your humor."

Zack sighed as he remembered the past. "Yeah... So! Lets see if some of my memories remained with you! The thing the others are discussing is pretty obvious to me... And you too probably."

"Really?" Cloud cocked his head, not understanding what Zack meant.

"Yep. Since you absorbed my persona and memories, you should know. I'll give you a hint: Crimson."

"Crimson? What kind of hint is that?"

"Ow come on Cloud! At least try!"

"Okay, okay... Crimson... Nope, can't figure it out."

Zack facepalmed. "Okay, tip 2: Friend of Sephiroth."

"Crimson and friend of Sephiroth? Who the-" Cloud's sentence was cut short as he saw a memory flash from Zack. "G... Gen... Genesis-"

"Rhapsodos." Zack finished.

Cait Sith looked up to Cloud. "Did you just say... Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"Yes. Zack figured it out."

"Genesis Rhapsodos is pulling the strings Reeve. I think he somehow resurrected Sephiroth for some reason. He's the only one I can think of."

"It does make sense... Though Genesis died... Right?"

"No... I thought so too, but two years ago I felt his spirit reappear."

"This is very disturbing... Genesis was going insane after he discovered how he came to be... But why Sephiroth?"

"Kindred spirits? They're both insane." Zack jokingly said.

Cloud nodded. "He's up to something... We'll have to figure it out."

Aerith smiled. "Then my friends... You'll have to go and find Genesis... And stop him."

Cloud grinned. "I've sent Sephiroth to the Lifestream three times already... This time won't be any different."

Zack stepped closer to Cloud. "Don't underestimate Genesis... He's got some tricks up his sleeves." he extended his hand to Cloud. "Here, take this..."

Cloud opened his hand as Zack dropped the small Red Materia Orb into his hand.

"A Summon Materia?"

"Yep. Use it wisely my friend."

"Okay."

Vincent turned around and started to walk off. "It seems like we'll have to set out again... Yuffie, come over here."

Yuffie walked over to her Crimson Guardian.

"What is it Vince?"

"Take this..." Vincent said as he took a Tranquillizer from his pocket.

"YOU HAD A TRANQ WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Yuffie exclaimed in horror.

"Yes..."

Yuffie was amazed by the cruelty that Vincent was capable of.

"Ho... How could you Vince?"

"No time to explain. Use it. We'll need you for the information gathering."

"Alright..."

She took the Tranquillizer from his hand and slowly walked off, only turning around to wave at Aerith and Zack with a very sad look on her face. Tifa walked up to Vincent and slapped him in the back of his head.

"How could you do that to her Vincent?"

"What?"

"Keep the Tranquillizer to yourself while you know she needs it when we travel by Airship?"

"I..." But he didn't finish his sentence. He followed the young Ninja towards the Shera.

Cloud turned to Aerith and Zack.

"It seems like this is goodbye again..."

Both Zack and Aerith smiled.

"Yup. And hopefully for a long time my friend... Next time we meet it might be in the Lifestream." Zack softly said.

"Heh... probably Zack... Well, goodbye you two... Take care of things in the Afterlife."

They both nodded, and their forms dissolved back into the water. Cloud stared at the reflection of himself, with Aerith and Zack standing behind him.

'We'll always be with you' that was the thought Cloud heard floating through his mind.

"Alright you guys... We're off to hunt one of our old foes again."

Nanaki growled. "When will our world be freed from this terror?"

"Probably never Nanaki. But we'll watch over it, and protect it."

They all walked away from the Pond of the Ancients, returning to the Shera.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent had caught up with Yuffie.

"Yuffie?"

Even though he called for her, she didn't turn around.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry okay? I... I didn't want to hurt you."

Yuffie stopped and turned around. Her eyes still showed that Vincent had hurt her feelings by making her suffer that much.

"Vincent... I... Never mind. We have to concentrate on this mission. The world is at stake... again..." She turned around and entered the Shera.

"Yuffie..." Vincent's face saddened. He cared deeply for his comrades, but Yuffie had a special place in his heart. Even though she could irritate him to no limit, she was the only one that made him feel normal... Human even... And now, because of a stupid mistake, he might have distanced himself from that person.

"She'll be fine... She just needs some time, you'll see Vincent. She'll be smiling again soon enough."

Vincent turned around and saw Cloud, who was walking up to him. The others were a little behind.

"Her love for you is bigger than her hate could ever be."

"She does not love me Cloud. And I don't love her either. We're Allies, that's all there is to it." Vincent said as he quickly turned around, and briskly walked to the Shera.

Cloud sighed. "Those two... They won't admit it, but obviously, they love each other a lot."

"You're the one to speak..." Tifa said as she walked past him.

"Wh-What did I say?!"

Cloud followed Tifa, trying to get her to tell what she meant, and the others followed, slightly amused by everything that happened before them.

Though they were acting all happy and playful, everyone of the AVALANCHE Team knew that this would be their hardest battle yet. Genesis Rhapsodos and Sephiroth... An Angel and a God. Both Evil and Wicked... Both insanely powerfull.


	3. The God, The Angel And the Human

I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a 3rd chapter quicker, but I couldn't find anything interesting to keep on writing. But I had a dream about this and I liked how it went so... I used it. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: The God, The Angel... and The Human...**

"Wh... Where am I?" a voice asked softly. The owner of the voice tried to look around, but was surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Where am I? Tell me!"

Before him, a small tear opened in the infinite darkness and light poured through. The tear kept on widening and he started hearing other voices.

"Aaaah, he's coming to! Perfect!"

The man opened his eyes and saw another person standing before him in a large cave. A man with reddish hair, and a long red coat. "Welcome back."

"G... Genesis?" the man spoke, as he looked down at his body. Instead of legs, he had six white wings sprouting from his torso, and his right arm was also transformed into a wing, though this one was pitch black.

Genesis Rhapsodos grinned widely. "Yes... Welcome back, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth detached himself from the bench where he was hanging on, and hovered before Genesis. A malicious light burned in his emerald eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shera was shooting over the Desert Plains after a quick visit to Wutai and was now headed towards Edge, to pick up some stuff that Tifa had left behind. As the night was falling, Cloud and Tifa were looking out of the glass dome. They were both deep in thought, about what might happen. Cid was at the helm of the Shera, concentrating on the horizon. He yawned.

"Yo, Cloud, I think we should call it quits for tonight. I'm kind of tired over here, and I'd like to get a little shuteye."

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Cid. "Sure. I think we all can use a little sleep."

Tifa nodded, she was also tired.

Cid powered down the thrusters and the Shera came to a slow stop, hovering in the air.

"The propellers will keep us airborne, so nothing can attack us here..." he said as he yawned. "Unless they resurrected Ultimate WEAPON... Then it could be a rough night."

The trio started laughing as they walked off to the sleep quarters. Cloud turned around one last time to look at the darkening world outside. A streak of green light caught his eye, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked as she saw Cloud was staring out the window again.

"Nothing... It's been a long day, I'm just sleepy."

Tifa smiled and she kissed Cloud on the cheek. "Good night Cloud."

Cloud also smiled. "Yeah... Good night Tifa."

They both walked to their separate rooms, though Cloud glanced outside one more time, but the light was gone.

However, the thing Cloud had seen had not disappeared... Not too far from where the Shera was hovering, something had created quite a large crater. Dust hung in the air, obscuring the inside of the crater from sight. Within the dust, something stood up. The thing opened his eyes, which had an emerald glow. The creature tried so step out of the crater, but fell. It stopped it's fall by planting it's seven foot long Katana into the ground. The dust cleared a little, revealing the person's delicate features and his silvery hair.

* * *

Genesis was amused by Sephiroth's reaction to his resurrection.

"So my dear friend... How does it feel to be amongst the living once more?" Genesis asked.

"I'm amazed Genesis... That a lower rank like yourself was able to pull off something like this." Sephiroth said as he inspected his body. "Especially since you resurrected me in my Godly form."

Genesis snickered. "Godly form? Sephiroth, there is nothing like a God... There is only the Goddess and her gift that she shared with both of us."

"Still on about your Goddess, Genesis? Seems like fools never change over the years..."

Sephiroth's words angered Genesis, who got out his Rapier and turned towards his former friend.

"Tread with caution Sephiroth. I brought you back to life, and I can easily take it away from you again."

Sephiroth grinned. "Really now? Do try."

Genesis shot towards Sephiroth, his Rapier glowing red. Just before he could reach him, Genesis was stopped in mid air and catapulted into the rocks of the cave that they were in. Pushed into the rock face, he dropped his Rapier and clenched his throat, as if someone was choking him, leaving him hanging in the air. He looked at Sephiroth's form, who's left arm was outstretched towards him.

"When an Angel tries to attack a God... The Angel usually is the loser. I know that you resurrected me for your plans Genesis, but I don't play that way. I don't listen to anyone but myself and my Mother... Which is your Goddess."

"Seph... Iroth... Please... You're... Choking..."

"Don't be scared Genesis. I won't kill you... Yet... You still have use to me."

Sephiroth let go of his grip on Genesis, who plummeted to the ground. He rubbed his sore throat, and looked at The God that was hovering before him.

"Genesis, with your help... I shall resurrect my Mother... And rule this planet together with her."

Genesis' eyes widened. "The... Goddess? Alive?"

"Yes. Your Goddess will live once more."

"... And then Those who received and accepted the Goddess' Gift shall bring back the Goddess herself..." Genesis spoke.

Sephiroth's evil grin grew wider. "That we'll do."

* * *

Tifa awoke because of the sound of Yuffie talking. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun was already up. She got out of bed, showered and dressed herself and walked towards the kitchen, where the others were having breakfast. Barret was staring in front of him, a large mug of coffee in his hands. He was in his boxers and hadn't washed himself yet.

"Good morning Barret." Tifa said as she walked past him, patting him on the shoulder. "Had a good night's sleep?"

Barret shook his head. "Nah... Was up all night, thinking about the trouble this planet is in again..."

Tifa sighed and nodded.

The others were all dressed and quite awake, especially Yuffie.

"... That's what I mean! We need to get out there, and search for this Silver S.O.B.! Not going to Edge and pick up Tifa's beauty case!"

"What's that about my beauty case?"

Yuffie turned around and grinned at Tifa, though it was a scared grin. "Oh... Hi Tifa! You're up..."

"For your information Yuffie, we're not after my beauty case. We're going to get some of the Materia I left at home. And I need to tell Denzel, Marlene and Shelke that we'll be away for a while and that they're responsible for the bar. Besides, we went to Wutai to pick up some of your stuff, so this won't be as much as a detour."

"Oh... Riiiight.. Okay then..." Yuffie replied.

Tifa looked around, and noticed that Cloud wasn't amongst them. "Where's Cloud?"

"He's at the lookout... As usual..." Vincent replied as he bit from his toast.

"He's been there since dawn. He hasn't even had breakfast." Nanaki added.

"Seems like this whole Sephiroth deal is starting to work on his mood again... Just when he started to become happier..." Tifa said with a sad face. Her eyes hardened in an expression of anger and hate. "Damn you Sephiroth... Damn you to Hell..."

She grabbed some sandwiches and a mug of coffee and headed towards the lookout. There, she saw Cloud, who was sitting in a meditative pose. His Fusion Blade was in front of him, lying on the floor.

"Cloud...?"

He opened his eyes and looked behind him. A smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning Tief!"

Tifa was slightly shocked by Cloud's expression on his face, since she thought that he was starting to get depressed again.

"Are you... Alright Cloud?"

Cloud jumped to his feet and picked up his Blade.

"Yup, couldn't be any better!" he said as he put the large Blade in it's holder on his back.

"Just completed my morning meditation, and now I need a little breakfast to fill up the hole in my stomach."

Tifa's mouth was hanging open. Cloud seemed unaffected by Aerith's words about Sephiroth's return, which was _very_ unusual.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. What did you expect, that I would get depressed again because Sephiroth had returned? I'd thought you knew me better than that Tifa."

"Well, most of our friends thought the same way as I did Cloud. It happened the first time, it happened the second time, why would the third time be any different?"

"Because this time, I'm ready for him. I'm not scared anymore Tifa." Cloud locked eyes with the horizon. "When I meet Sephiroth... I'll fight him and put him back where he belongs."

A smile appeared on Tifa's face. She had been worried about nothing. Cloud had gotten stronger over the years.

Cloud walked over to her and glanced at the sandwiches that Tifa had with her.

"Did you bring those... For me?"

Tifa nodded. "I brought you some coffee too. Sandwiches always taste better with coffee."

"You're a doll Tifa." Cloud said as he kissed her on her forehead.

They sat down, and enjoyed their breakfast together, looking out of the windows of the lookout.

About twenty minutes later, the rest arrived at the lookout to continue their journey towards Edge City. They shot over the Desert, and were making quite a good time. It'll be only a couple of hours, and then they could go after Sephiroth.

Cloud was staring at the Desert below when he spotted a crater.

"This isn't where Ultimate WEAPON landed..." he said, when yet another thing caught his eye when they shot over it. Something shining in the desert sun... And a glint of silver.

Cloud's eyes widened. Because he was a SOLDIER, he had better vision, and what he had seen shocked him.

"CID! STOP THE SHERA!"

"Son of a-! Now what?!" Cid replied as he pulled every lever to stop the Airship.

Cait Sith jumped onto the handrail "What's it Cloud?"

"You guys... I think our search is over already... I think I saw Sephiroth down there."

Everyone's eyes widened by what Cloud said. Vincent immediately loaded his Cerberus, Yuffie grabbed her Shuriken and Barret changed his hand into Gun Mode.

"You sure? It wasn't a mirage?" Nanaki asked.

"No... My eyesight is a lot better than normal Humans... And I saw it. The Masamune... And his silver hair.

Barret nodded. "Yup, only one guy with a big-ass blade and silver hair. Seems Sephiroth is on a field trip."

"Time to crash it then." Cloud replied as he readied his Fusion Blade. "Cid, take her down."

"Aye aye! Let's finish the Job before it started! *^!%{§ YEAH!"

Cid made the Shera turn sharply and locked her into landing.

"She'll land automatically, we'll be able to jump out in two minutes. If all of us can strike Sephiroth by surprise, he'll be back in the Lifestream before he can do anything!" Cid yelled as he grabbed his Lance and made his way to the Jump Platform.

The others followed him, and stood behind him as he checked his watch. "30 seconds."

They could feel the ship was slowing down. "Ten." Cid exclaimed as the door started to open.

"Three, two, one and GO!"

He jumped out, followed by the rest. What they saw was exactly what Cloud had said. Sephiroth was standing before them, though he looked a lot younger and was naked.

"Surround him! Now!" Cloud yelled as he shot to Sephiroth's left side. The others got into position, leaving no way to escape.

"Okay, take aim and-"

"WH- WHO ARE YOU?!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

It was then that Cloud noticed that he was trembling, eyes wide open in fear. His stance with the Masamune was also different. Sephiroth usually held it horizontally over his left shoulder, while this person held it vertically.

"P-Please! Don't... don't kill me!" the boy who looked like Sephiroth begged.

"Hold... Fire..." Cloud said as he lowered his Blade.

"Something is off..." Vincent said as he looked at Cloud.

"I know... He looks like him but..."

"Him? Who are you talking about?" the boy asked, but still held his blade up high, frightened.

"You don't know who we are?" Cloud slowly asked.

"No... I don't even know where I am... Or who I am for that matter... Who are you people?"

Cloud rubbed his chin as he was thinking the situation over. If it was Sephiroth, they would be in a lot of trouble if he were to attack them while they were unsure what to do... But then again, Sephiroth was too proud to act like a scared person.

"We're... Travelers. We saw you from the Airship and thought you were someone else... Sorry about the inconvenience."

The boy lowered his blade, but his body still trembled.

"Cloud... What are you doing?" Tifa whispered.

"It's just a hunch, bear with me." he whispered back as he stepped towards the boy. "Would you like to come with us? You'd die if you were to stay here... I mean, being naked in the Desert isn't very convenient..."

The boy nodded. "Yes... Please, I've been here all night... I could use a bit of sleep..."

"No worries. Cid, Nanaki, Yuffie, escort him to an unoccupied room please."

"WHA- WHAT?! Are you %£$ing kidding me?!" Cid exclaimed as he shook his Lance.

"Yeah are you %$#ing with us Cloud?" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, language please..." Vincent said as he heard what she said.

"S... Sorry. No wait! I can say the %$# I want! You're not my father or boyfriend or anything!"

Vincent turned his head, as if what Yuffie said hurt him.

"As Cid said Cloud... Why? This might be a trick." Nanaki said as he looked at Cloud.

"Holy crap... That thing can talk?" the boy said as he shuffled out of the way of Nanaki.

"Nanaki, please, I know what I'm doing. I'll explain later." Cloud said.

"You're the boss... Please follow me." Nanaki said as he walked towards the Airship.

The boy looked at Cloud with a scared expression on his face, but followed Nanaki after Cloud nodded. Tifa walked towards Cloud.

"Okay, explain, why?"

"That boy isn't Sephiroth... He's... Too young."

"Yes, but Sephiroth can manifest himself in different forms. Remember Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj?"

"Yes, but they were Remnants. Parts of Sephiroth's personality that physically manifested themselves. They were like Sephiroth... Arrogant, evil... But this kid... He's a hell of a lot different."

Tifa nodded. "I know what you mean... He was so scared he could have soiled himself..."

"Yeah, that and- GAH!" Cloud fell to his knee, clenching his head.

'Cloud... He's... Sephiroth's... Human... Side... Before... Hate... Consumed him... And... Wanted... To... Become... A... God...' Aerith's voice spoke in his mind.

"What?"

'He... Is... Sephiroth... But... Not... Evil...'

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Tifa.

"What is it Cloud?"

"Aerith spoke to me... This kid _is _Sephiroth... But he's his Human side... He's not... Evil. I remember what Zack once told me. Sephiroth cared for his friends and those around him before he found out what experiments created him. He was like a normal human."

"And that kid is Sephiroth's Human Side? So he's... Good?"

"I don't know. He might be a Remnant... Or he might be a real Human..."

"What should we do? Kill him before he becomes Sephiroth?"

"No... I don't think so... I've got a feeling something else is happening. Aerith said that Sephiroth was resurrected by someone else, not by his own will..."

Vincent walked up to him. "I have the same feeling Cloud. He feels like Sephiroth... But not Evil..."

"What the heck does that mean Vince?" Barret said as he transformed his Gun back into a hand.

"I don't know..."

"Let's get back to the Shera. We'll discuss it there." Cloud said as he got up and walked towards the Airship.

Several minutes later, they were up in the air above the Desert, but they weren't flying. They were in the kitchen, at the large table.

"Okay Cloud... Explain. Who the $!# is that?" Cid said as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"It's Sephiroth." Cloud calmly said. Cid jumped from his seat and grabbed his Lance. "Okay then! Lets pierce him!"

"Cid sit down and listen please. Yes he's Sephiroth, but not the Sephiroth we know."

Cid sat down again. "Not the Sephiroth we know?"

"No. Listen, Aerith spoke to me and said that he was Sephiroth's Human side and that's what got me thinking... What if Genesis revived Sephiroth in his God Form, his 'Safer' form? Now, what if his Human Form was also revived, but as another person, completely blank. No memories, no knowledge of his past, nothing."

"Why the heck is he in the Desert then?" Barret asked.

"Yesterday, just before we went to sleep, I saw a streak of green light in the sky. What if he was cast out of the Lifestream? We know it can happen, since Sephiroth created his Remnants from within the Lifestream..."

"That... Could make sense..." Nanaki slowly said.

"So what is he then? Another Remnant?"

"No... He's Sephiroth's Alter Ego. He has normal emotions, like fear, as we witnessed."

"Indeed... This is truly an astounding find Cloud..." Cait Sith said.

"I think the same way Reeve."

"Could you... Bring him to the WRO Headquarters? We still have records of Sephiroth's body- and cell structure. If he is Sephiroth... Then we can find out."

"We'll bring him immediately."

"I'll await you."

Cloud got up and walked to the door.

"What are you going to do Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with our friend."

Cloud walked out of the door, and headed to the room where the boy was resting.

"Whatever is happening... It can't possibly be good..." He said to himself.


End file.
